The present invention relates to paintable seals and more particularly to paintable seals for covering joint seams in an automotive vehicle.
It is common in the manufacture of automotive vehicles and other structures to join two panels together. The panels may be joined mechanically or using a suitable bonding technique. Often a joint will include a combination. For instance, in automotive roof ditch applications two panels are commonly joined to form a lap joint, which is then spot welded along the length of the weld. The joint then needs to be sealed to protect the vehicle interior from harsh environmental conditions. In some, but not necessarily all applications, the seal may also be painted and optionally a vehicle trim strip applied thereto. Accordingly, there is a need for a sealing system that meets the above engineering design criteria.
Patents that may be of interest relative to the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,948,508 (issued Sep. 7, 1999 to Pastore et al); 5,964,979 (issued Oct. 12, 1999 et al); and 6,030,701 (issued Feb. 29, 2000 to Johnson et al); all three of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
The systems of the present invention provide a unique multilayer sealing article and method of using the same. In general, the present invention includes a first barrier portion and a second adhesion portion attached to the first barrier portion. In one embodiment, the first barrier portion includes a plastic sheet material having at least three different layers. The materials are of sufficient thickness, composition, and microstructure so that an exposed surface of the first barrier portion can be coated, such as with commonly encountered urethane coating systems employed in automotive painting operations. The resulting finish of the coated article meets automotive original equipment manufacturer specifications for quality and finish. In one embodiment, the multilayer article of the present invention is placed over a joint between at least two body panels and heated to cause the adhesion layer to spread over the joint and seal it.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description of the preferred and alternative embodiments which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description and/or the attached drawings, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the methods and articles particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.